Hi! My Name Is Jeanette the Klutz
by NickiMinajandRihannaFan
Summary: Jeanette is tired of Simon not noticing her. She learns from Simon afterwards that she should just be herself... and she's in for an unexpected surprise... XD SimonxJeanette Oneshot.


_Hi! My Name Is Jeanette the Klutz_

_(Jeanette's Point Of View)_

* * *

><p>I woke up this morning feeling confident. Today I was gonna try to get Simon Seville to notice me for once!<p>

I looked through my closet for something noticable to wear, and all I had was my typical, polos and uniforms. This wasn't gonna do. I needed something to wear that was SO beautiful, that it would make Simon drool over me. :)

So, even though Brittany might KILL me for this, I stumbled over to her closet and all her clothes were mostly pink, pink, pink, pink, PINK! But luckily I had found a dress that was knee-length that was a shade of pink that was close to purple.

In the bathroom across the hallway from my bedroom, I changed into the beautiful, slimming spaghetti-strapped dress. I looked pretty good in it. I glossed my lips with light-pink lip-gloss, and that was the only thing I managed to do since I was clumsy with the eyeshadow and mascara.

I undid my sloppy bun and let my long hair fall down past my shoulders. I made a straight fringe for my bang and brushed the rest of my dark-brown hair down.

I also tried to put contacts over my emerald green eyes, but that didn't go to well. So I just kept my glasses on.

*Gasp* I almost forgot... SHOES! I clumsily ran across the hall back into me and my sisters' room and looked in Brittany's closet for shoes. I grabbed a matching pair of high-heels that was the same color as my dress and slid the on my feet.

I gazed at myself at a mirror and couldn't believe it was really me in my reflection. I smiled. I looked so beautiful... Simon is REALLY going to notice me now :D

* * *

><p>Brittany, Eleanor, and I walked to down the sidewalk that went to the school.<p>

"You should dress like that more often, Jeanette," Eleanor compliented. "Thanks," I replied quietly. Brittany eyed how I looked carefully. "Jeanette, isn't that _my _dress?" She asked curiously.

"Um, n-no," I answered quickly, "I-I bought this dress, last weekend," I covered. Brittany just nodded, with a curious expression still on her face.

When we arrived at the school, everyone, mostly the boys, was looking at me in awe. I just smiled as I walked down the hallway.

Some boys that I passed by flirted with me a little, but I ignored them completely. I don't know how Brittany can have boys flirting with her all day. It gets annoying so quickly.

My first class was Chemistry, which I had with Simon! I would finally get him to notice me more!

As soon as I walked into Chemistry class, I walked straight past the boys that began flirting with me and walked over to Simon who was sitting at the table reading a book.

I nervously twirled one of her locks of hair with her finger. "Um... hi, Simon." I greeted as I looked to the side shyly.

Simon looked up at her from his book and asked confusedly, "Do I know you?" "It's me, Jeanette..." I answered quietly.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Simon asked. "Um, I just wanted to, f-for today," I said sheepishly. Simon just shrugged and resumed reading his book.

"Well, do you like how I look today?" I asked surprised that he didn't give me a compliment.

"No. Not really," was Simon's response. What? He didn't like how I looked? I just wanted to collapse in tears right now.

But I just hung my head down in disappointment. "Oh," was all I said.

After Chemistry class was over, I went into the girls' bathroom and changed into my normal clothes that I would usually wear.

I put some of my books into my locker and sighed. "Hey, Jeanette," I heard a voice from beside me. It was Simon. "Oh, hi Simon," I said.

He slightly chuckled. "Jeanette, I like you just the way you are. You don't have to change just get me to notice you." My eyes widened. "How did you know that was why I changed the way I looked?" I asked surprisingly. He chuckled again. "It was quite obvious why you changed to me," He exclaimed. I smiled.

"Simon?" I asked.

"Yes, Jeanette?"

"Can I come over to your place later this afternoon?"

"Of course, Jeanette!" he replied and I could tell that he was a little excited.

I grinned and walked with him to my next class.

* * *

><p>When I arrived at the Seville's household, I lightly ringed the doorbell, hoping that Simon would answer the door. But Alvin answered it.<p>

I rolled my eyes. "Hey, Alvin," I said impatiently. "You know, you actually looked pretty hot today at school. But Brittany looks _waay_ better," Alvin stated.

I sighed angrily. "I'm here to see Simon," I said roughly. Alvin rolled his eyes. "Fine, come in," he said snobbily. When I walked inside the house, Alvin added, "He's upstairs,"

I walked in a slow pace up the stairs. I saw his bedroom door wide open and walked into his room. "Simon?" I said softly. He wasn't in his room.

I walked out his room and walked down the hall. Suddenly I heard the shower on coming from the bathroom. I also had heard someone faintedly humming in the bathroom.

The door to the bathroom was cracked a little so I sheepishly peeked through the opening. I knew I shouldn't do it, but I was curious. ^^'

Through the opening I saw the clothes that Simon had wore to school neatly folded in the dirty-clothes basket, and I also seen Simon's blue spectacles on top of the sink. Simon was in the shower!

Right now I had really had the confidence just to take a little peek at Simon taking a shower. I had the confidence to see the handsome figure that was behind the glass taking a shower!

_Jeanette, you shouldn't do this..._

_But I want to_

_You're not ready to see this..._

_Yes I am_

_No you're NOT! DON'T DO IT!_

I didn't listen to what the back of my mind was telling me not to do. I really wanted to take just ONE look at the boy. Just ONE.

I gently and easily opened the door more wider as my eyes were closed. I bit my bottom lip nervously. I took four steps inside bathroom quietly. I took a deep breath. Here's goes nothin'...

I opened one of my eyes, and then my other eye. My teeth still gently gashed on my bottom lip from nervousness. I couldn't believe what I was seeing in front of me.

Simon had his back turned to me and he was still humming a tune. I could tell he was kind-of muscular. He had a finely sculptured back, and his figure was slender and thin. Even though the mist from the steam made his features kind-of blury, I could still make out everything.

His body was so beautiful to me, and I just stood there frozen in awe.

I heard him turn off the shower, but I did not move. He grabbed a blue towel that was hanging on the nearby rack and wrapped it around his waist.

He stepped out the shower and now I could see his bare chest. He was so sexy.

He then grabbed his glasses and placed them on the bridge of his nose. He was surprised to see me standing in front of him.

"Jeanette!" he cried, aghast. I didn't say anything. I just gazed upon his magnificent sculpture.

"Jeanette, how did you get in here!" he babbled in alarm. "Th-th-the door was unlocked," I answered shyly. Simon's eyes widened. But then he laughed. "So let me get this straight.. you were checking me out in the shower." he said a little surprised.

"Well, I w-wouldn't say, I was... _'checking you out'..._" I said assuringly, as I put my hands behind my back. He smirked wickedly.

He walked closer to me and wrapped his arms around me, and he KISSED ME! :D I was surprised at the sudden kiss at first, but I closed my eyes and kissed back. The kisses that were given by him were soft and passionate.

I gently slid my tongue inside his mouth, feeling both of our tongues, clinging against each other. His tongue against mine was soft and warm. I then let his tongue slide inside my mouth, letting him trace my teeth.

I had heard that french-kissing was gross when I was a kid, but actually it was very enjoyable. ^^

We continued to french-kiss for about 3 more minutes as I had my arms wrapped my crush. Until we heard someone walk into the bathroom. We immediately stopped what we were doing and looked at who just walked into the bathroom.

It was Theodore.

"Um, how long have you two been standing there french-kissing?" he asked curiously.

"Theodore!" Simon shouted at his nosey brother.

"Okay, okay. I'll leave now. And I won't tell Dave okay Simon." Theodore said and walked out the bathroom.

"I love you, Jeanette," Simon had said to me as he hugged me.

"Love you, too," I replied quietly.

Now I was glad that I had asked him to come to his house this afternoon. It was worth it.

* * *

><p><em>Ya know, this was actually a challenge for me to write. XD<em>

_But I LOOOOVE Simanette! So I wanted to do anotha one-shot on'em ^^_

_Whatcha think about it?_

_Review, please. They mean a lot. :)_

_Deuces!~_

_~NickiMinajandRihannaFan_


End file.
